Traditionally, natural climbing apparatuses have been simulated for providing an environment in which a man-made imitated apparatus may be climbed. Unfortunately, these simulated natural climbing apparatuses have generally exhibited various limitations.
For example, imitation rock has been provided for simulating natural rock (e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,877) capable of being utilized for rock climbing activities. The imitation rock has provided rock climbing enthusiasts with the opportunity to simulate natural rock climbing activity at an easily accessible location, which is quite often indoors. The imitation rock is normally attached to a wall using a single bolt or threaded rod. However, such imitation rock has been limited to forms emulating rock surfaces.
As another example, ice climbing apparatuses have been provided for simulating natural ice formations capable of being utilized for ice climbing activities. One type of these conventional ice climbing apparatuses has included vertical refrigeration units over which water is allowed to slowly dribble for creating an ice flow. One such indoor ice climbing venue is offered by EXELEMENT™ (http://www.exelement.com). Venues providing this type of ice climbing apparatus have unfortunately been costly due to the need to establish and maintain a refrigerated environment. Additionally, climber safety has also been of concern, as portions of ice situated on the ice climbing apparatus can be dislodged during climbing and can fall onto other climbers below.
Another type of conventional ice climbing apparatuses has included ice climbing walls made of closed cell foam, also known as STYROFOAM™ (e.g. see http://www.lpaconline.com/climbing.html). However, ice climbing walls made of STYROFOAM™ generally offer no variation of surface texture, hardness, or shape, thereby limiting the simulation of natural ice climbing. Additionally, ice tools placed in the STYROFOAM™ are customarily removed by torquing the tools from side to side, a technique which is never practiced in natural ice climbing.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.